Eternidade
by Mary BeC
Summary: Quem se importa com a eternidade, se ela só serve para te fazer infeliz eternamente?" "Era quando eu deixava de sentir meu coração batendo... Para então recomeçar, acelerado, num ritmo diferente, animal." Jacob & Leah
1. Se o marasmo não me matar

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Twilight me pertence, sou apenas uma fã intrometida e encantada pelo shipper Blackwater.

**N/A: **Oi pessoas! Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer a quem se deu ao trabalho de abrir essa fic. Espero que suas expectativas sejam correspondidas :D

Em segundo lugar eu quero avisar que a fic começa junto da 2° parte de BD, só que pela visão da Leah (ooow *amor*). Mas só começa, esqueçam o resto. Vocês irão ver do que eu tô falando. Lá no final eu explico o resto, beleza?

**Se o marasmo não me matar, a felicidade alheia mata**

Os dias podem ser bem longos quando seu coração está quebrado, suas relações rompidas, sua vida destruída... Quem se importa com a eternidade, se ela só serve para te fazer infeliz eternamente? - Leah fez um barulho estranho pelo nariz, com se tivesse fungado e soltado uma risada ao mesmo tempo. - Acho que estou muito dramática. Ouvir os pensamentos obscuros de certos lobos por um mês inteiro está fazendo isso comigo...

La Push.

Me balançava, pra frente e pra traz, empoleirada numa pedra perto dos penhascos, na praia de La Push. Estou na mesma posição desde que o dia amanheceu. Fazia algum tempo que o marasmo de La Push estava me matando. Desde o casamento dos Sanguessugas não havia nada excitante acontecendo... Quer dizer, Jacob quase começou a guerra ali mesmo. Uma guerra seria bom... O tédio acabaria. Mas nada de guerra por enquanto... tsc.

Já era o meio da tarde, estava com fome, mas não o suficiente para me levantar dali. O que era bastante estranho. Eu sempre tinha muita fome... Eu não sabia explicar o que andava acontecendo comigo, só sei que, nas palavras de Seth "Você está mais esquisita que o normal"... Talvez fosse mais um efeito colateral da bizarrice que eu virei... – esticou as pernas, fazendo-as balançar nas pedras.

Precisava me distrair. Mesmo que nada humano pudesse me matar, talvez o tédio fizesse isso. Deixei os olhos passearem ao redor. Vi quando Quil chegou à praia com Claire. Eles estavam realmente se divertindo. Meu coração apertou. Era realmente frustrante ter que conviver com toda essa alegria e não acabar cada vez mais vazia... Porque eu não podia estar feliz agora também?

Não é que eu não gostasse felicidade deles. Eu gostava... Ao contrário de todas as piadas que ouvia, não desejava pra mais ninguém aquilo que morava em mim. Eu não sou uma louca amargurada... Quer dizer, eu era, mas isso não me impedia de ficar feliz por outras pessoas... Só não conseguia ser feliz com a relação Sam/Emily. Mas Claire fazia tão bem ao Quil... Que ele nunca me pegue pensando nisso! Mas ele ficou até mais bonito depois que essa pequena surgiu na vida dele.

Mas, quando eu conseguia me ignorar, acabava vendo como era bonito eles se divetindo... Era mágico. Suspirei frustrada – sempre a mágica.

Já fazia um tempo que eles estavam brincando com a água quando vi outra pessoa se aproximando. Jacob. Mesmo que eu não tivesse o olhar apurado de loba seria fácil reconhece-lo. Mais ninguém em toda La Push andava se exibindo com toda aquela arrogância... Prestei atenção na conversa deles.

- Cinco a zero para a menininha – Jacob-quero-ser-engraçado-Black.

- Hey Jake! - O rosto de Quil iluminou quando viu o outro lobo. Como era possível? Aquilo era o que? Eu não entendia mais essa felicidade toda. Porque seres humanos comuns ficavam tão felizes com a presença de outros seres humanos comuns.... Ah certo, eles não são comuns.

- Tio Jaaaaay! – foi a vez da pequena fazer a festa. Foi difícil não rir dessa vez.

A menininha começou a contar a história sobre Quil estar molhado. Ele não perdia o ar encantado... Eu podia me lembrar de como era me sentir assim, encantada, mas era melhor não lembrar.

- Parece que alguém atingiu os terríveis dois anos – falou o lobo semi-Alfa.

- Três na verdade, – Quil comentou – você perdeu a festa. Tema princesa... – sim, eu me lembrava... Ele usou uma coroa, e Emily falou para Claire usar a maquiagem que minha mãe deu de presente pra ela, no pobre coitado do Quil. Foi engraçado.

- Uau, eu realmente sinto muito não ter estado perto para ver isso - é, Jacob não estava. Estava por aí, feito um lobão, fugindo por causa daquela demente da Bella-Eu-Amo-Vampiros.

- Não se preocupe, Emily tem fotos. Na verdade eu pareço bem gostoso... – foi a minha vez de rir! Quil parecia um palhaço!

- Você é muito otário – O grandão dos músculos comentou, estava rindo, mas na minha opinião o maior otário era ele mesmo...

Claire se divertiu. Isso era o que importava – Quil respondeu. Meu sorriso murchou, e eu vi que o de Jacob também. Era isso. Isso era o amor verdadeiro. Isso doía no fundo da alma. Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

Era difícil viver perto de tantos amores verdadeiros quando sua própria vida parecia um pesadelo de desamor. Agora até Paul – a maior anomalia entre todas as anomalias lupinas – tinha alguém que o amava! Mesmo eu achando que Rachel merecia coisa melhor, ela estava deslumbrantemente feliz ao lado dele...

Claire chamava a atenção de Quil, o fazia de bobo, pedindo para pegar pedras... A alegria entre aqueles dois era tanta que eu podia senti-la chegando até mim, mesmo eu estando a uns bons metros afastada.

Olhei mais uma vez Jacob. Ele estava chateado, eu sabia que estava. Na verdade o bando inteiro sabia, mas talvez, entre todos, eu tenha sido a que mais prestou atenção naquela dor. Ninguém gostava realmente de sofrer. Eu vi os outros tentando ser legais com ele, mas tem certas coisas que ninguém pode ajudar... A não ser que pudessem fazer a vaca da Bella Swan largar o vampiro fedorento e correr para os braços dele... Ou talvez fazer um imprinting nunca ter acontecido... Essas coisas. É fácil julgar a dor dos outros, se você nunca sentiu dor.

A conversa chamou minha atenção mais uma vez quando ouvi Jacob.

- Quil, você já pensou em namorar? – até eu perdi o folego com essa. Quil também se surpreendeu. Analisei a expressão do Black, talvez ele mesmo estivesse tentando se convencer a fazer isso.

- Hã?

Quil não respondeu, ele finalmente conseguia achar a pedra que Claire queria. Sim, as verdes eram mais bonitas, eu tinha que concordar. Eles estavam se afastando um pouco, nada que me impedisse de bisbilhotar um pouco mais.

- Desculpa se eu estava sendo insistente, cara, sobre a coisa da garota – Jacob devia estar envergonhado com a falta de resposta do amigo.

- Não, está tudo bem. Isso me pegou meio de surpresa. Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso. – não me surpreendia não ter pensado, eu vi o quanto ele se dedicava a Claire...

- Eu aposto que ela entenderia. Você sabe, quando ela tiver crescido. Ela não ficaria brava que você tivesse uma vida enquanto ela está nas fraldas. – claro que não, mas o que é vida longe de quem a gente mais ama, hein, Jacob Black?

- Não, eu sei. Tenho certeza que ela entenderia. – a voz de Quil era reticente... Eu já podia ver a dor que esse tipo de pensamento, o de outra menina no lugar de Claire, poderia causar... O que eu estava virando? Uma espécie de vampiro sensitivo? Estava sentindo demais a reação dos outros... Argh!

- Mas você não vai fazer isso, não é?

- Eu não vejo isso. Eu não posso imaginar. Eu apenas não... vejo ninguém desse jeito. Eu não reparo nas garotas mais, você sabe. Eu não vejo o rosto delas... – fechei os olhos. Eu sabia o que Quil queria dizer. Meu peito estava apertando.

- Coloque a tiara e maquiagem, e talvez Claire vai ter um tipo diferente de competição para se preocupar – Jacob fez piada, dessa vez ele conseguiu ser engraçado. Até eu ri, mas não muito alto, não queria que soubessem que eu estava escutando.

- Você está disponível essa sexta, Jacob? – Quil também era bom em piadas.

- Bem que você gostaria. - ele estufou o peito daquele jeito cheio de si – É, acho que sim... – e o peito murchou. Jacob estaria disponível pra sempre no que dependesse daquela branquela idiota.

Funguei, revoltada com a Swan. Eu não sabia como alguém trocava um lobo por um vampiro, mesmo que o lobo fosse um boboca como Jacob Black. Mas eu preferia assim. Preferia a Swan longe da reserva, não gostava dela. E mesmo que Jacob Black não fosse meu melhor amigo, ainda éramos irmãos de bando, e eu sabia que ele merecia coisa melhor... Que ele não me escute pensando isso – fez careta.

- Você pensa sobre namorar? – Quil, o melhor amigo conspícuo. Que pergunta estupida Quil! Lógico que sim, ou você nunca viu os pensamentos pornográficos dele com a quebrável? Mas eu sabia do que ele estava falando... – Você sabe, Jake, talvez você devesse pensar em ter uma vida.

As palavras de Quil me acertaram como uma flecha. Não era pra mim que ele falava, mas aquilo doía. Eu encarei Jacob a distancia, eu vi a dor dele também. Arfei, a resposta de Jacob fez coro a minha...

- Eu não as vejo também, Quil. Eu não vejo seus rostos.

Fechei os olhos. Eu sabia o que era ter o rosto de alguém impreguinado na cabeça. Olhar para os lados e só conseguir enxerga-lo. Tentar beijar outro garoto e se decepcionar porque não era o gosto dele. Abraçar um homem e não sentir o calor peculiar, o perfume que só Sam Uley tem. Eu sabia o que eles queriam dizer...

Me deitei na pedra. Talvez eu dormisse por ali mesmo. Seth viria me procurar, eu o mandaria embora. Não devia ter prestado atenção demais na alegria de Quil e Claire, nem na dor de Jacob, agora tudo isso estava misturado ao meu próprio pesadelo me fazendo quebrar ao meio.

O vento bateu mais forte e fez o cheiro do mar encher meu nariz, pulei sentada. Junto do vento chegou um uivo baixo que me fez arrepiar. Era Sam. Me levantei, olhando pra baixo, onde antes estavam Quil, Claire e Jacob. Ele já haviam sumido. Olhei ao redor, ninguém, como sempre. Tirei meu vestido pela cabeça, a calcinha desceu pelas minhas pernas (mesmo que eu explodisse todas as que me restavam, jamais deixaria de usar calcinhas!) juntei tudo num bolo e escondi dentro de uma árvore, já correndo pelo meio da floresta. Eu queria entrar em fase logo...

O momento da transformação, era isso que eu queria. O calor subiu pela minha espinha. Meu corpo ia explodir.

Era quando eu deixava de sentir meu coração batendo... Para então recomeçar, acelerado, num ritmo diferente, animal.

Comecei a correr.

**~*~**

**N/A: **Aaiaaiai. Bom, preciso explicar alguma coisa? *coça a cabeça, confusa*

Espero que tenham gostado e espero duplamente que me escrevam! *ansiosa*

**No próximo capítulo... **

_Seth e aquela mania de filhote bobinho... Jacob se irritou com ele. Isso ME irritou. Ele não podia falar com MEU irmão daquele jeito. Rosnei. _**  
**


	2. Uma luta para terminar bem o dia

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso é meu, apesar deu querer muito que fosse...

**N/A:** Eu acho legal colocar N/A. uahauhauhauahua. Certo, esse cap ainda está bastante BD. Mas o próximo mudará bastante, prometo!

* * *

**2. Uma luta para terminar bem o dia, não é pedir demais...**

Era bom sentir o vento. Muito bom. Na verdade a velocidade e o vento, meu bom e velho companheiro, eram as únicas coisas boas entre todas as coisas de lobo. Era bom poder sentir o vento e tudo que ele trazia pra mim... Dessa vez ele trouxe o ruído de outras patas. Eu as ouvi antes de escutar os pensamentos. Uma coisa precisava ser dita, Embry estava ficando bom no silencio...

Embry deu uma risada meio rosnada, torci o focinho pra ele. Senti o pensamento de Sam, silencioso como sempre. Ele já estava com Seth, Collin e Brady. Acelerei o passo. Jacob apareceu. Tão absorvido consigo mesmo...

_É, sem hipocrisia aqui, Leah. _Hipocrisia, eu ia mostrar...

_Posso, caras. _Era Sam quebrando o que seria uma discussão sem fim. Rosnei. Caras. Fui ignorada, em contrapartida ignorei o resto deles também, queria chegar logo, para estar livre do que quer que fosse também. Havia passado a noite inteira de ronda, ainda não tinha dormido e estava sem paciência...

_Só você? _– reclamou Paul, a segunda pessoa mais insuportável pra mim.

Se eu não estava enganada era algo com Jacob... Se era algo com Jacob... isso só podia significar uma coisa. Mas ninguém me ouviu, como sempre. O Semi-Alfa estava perto. Acelerei e vi os pensamentos dele. Não que eu reivindicava ser a mais veloz, eu era mais veloz. Fato. Ele ia ver...

Reclame disso, estúpido – murmurei, dessa vez realmente começando a correr da forma que eu podia.

_Jake, Leah, dêem um tempo. _– era Sam, mais uma vez pra cortar o meu barato. Não pense, só corra. Jacob fez o mesmo. Sam grunhiu. Fiquei quieta. Estava quase chegando.

_Seth? – _ a voz do Alfa. Então meu irmão estava na história.

Seth começou a falar sobre Charlie, o clima mudou imediatamente. Prendi meus pensamento ao Jacob, sua cabeça funcionava furiosamente, passando do estresse extremo ao relaxamento ao saber que ela tinha voltado... Ele nunca acreditou realmente que o Fedorento mais novo traria Bella viva. Chegamos praticamente juntos na clareira, não sei como isso é possível. Sentei ao lado do meu irmão, enquanto ele ocupou seu lugar de 2° no Alfa.

Meu irmão acompanhava seu raciocínio e continuou a falar:

_É, cara, e aqui estão as más notícias. Charile falou com ela, disse que ela parecia mal. Ela disse para ele que está doente. Carlisle pegou o telefone e disse que Bella pegou uma doença rara na América do Sul. Disse que ela está de quarentena. Charlie está ficando louco, porque nem mesmo ele tem permissão de vê-la. Ele disse que não se importa em ficar doente, mas Carlisle não concordaria. Sem visitas. Disse a Charlie que era muito sério, mas que ele estava fazendo tudo que podia. Charlie soube disso há alguns dias, mas ele só ligou pra Billy agora. Ele disse que ela parecia pior hoje._ – Seth falou tudo num fôlego só.

O silêncio reinou quando Seth terminou, nem eu que estava louca pra fazer algumas piadas me atrevi a falar. Todos os olhos estavam grudados em Jacob. Parecia que o já enorme lobo marrom avermelhado estava crescendo, inflando, prestes a explodir. A dor dele começou a atravessar meu peito.

Ao que parecia era tudo uma história para "matar" a adoradora de vampiros, que agora já era uma deles... Jacob encarava Sam.

_Bem, o que estamos esperando? _ - até mesmo em pensamentos eu podia sacar o timbre violento que ele usou. – _Oh vamos! O acordo está quebrado! – _violentos, eram assim que os pensamentos de Jacob saíam.

_Nós não temos provas, talvez ela esteja doente... _– era Sam, a voz pacificadora. Torci o focinho. Concordava com Jacob o acordo estava quebrado.

_AH, POR FAVOR! _– ele estava mesmo se descontrolando. Se já não estivesse em fase, eu diria que corria o risco de entrar em fase. Brandy, ao lado de Seth, deu uma fungada divertida com o meu pensamento. O resto do bando ignorou.

O grande Alfa resolveu ser o portador do bom senso para Jacob.

_Okey, as evidencias são fortes. Mas... Jacob, você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? De que é a coisa certa? Nós todos sabemos o que ela queria._

Sim, todos sabiam que Isabella Swan era uma doida varrida. Ela merecia o que viesse a lhe acontecer, a escolha era dela. Mas não pegaria mal nenhum quebrar a rotina lutando de verdade...

_O acordo não fala nada da preferência da vítima, Sam!_ – Jacob, indignado.

_Será que ela é mesmo uma vítima? Você a considera mesmo dessa forma? _– por pior que fosse, eu conhecia Sam o suficiente pra sentir a ironia nas palavras dele. Paul acompanhava meu pensamento e concordou. Só Jacob que não, que bom. Se não começaria uma guerra particular ali mesmo...

_Sim! – _sim, ele começaria uma guerra.

Meu irmão falou, me surpreendendo.

_Jake, eles não são nossos inimigos!_- ah, Seth e aquela mania de filhote bobinho... Jacob se irritou com ele. Isso ME irritou. Ele não podia falar com MEU irmão daquele jeito. Rosnei. Seth colocou a pata (enorme) dele na minha frente, e continuou a falar.

_Então, o que você vai fazer quando a Bella lutar ao lado deles, Jacob? Hein?_

Eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo isso, mas meu irmãozinho foi perspicaz. Jacob arregalou os olhos e rosnou a resposta.

_Ela não é mais a Bella. _– fechei os olhos. Era só eu? Ninguém mais podia sentir essa dor que destroçava o peito de Jacob?

_Você a mataria? – _Seth pensou num rosnado baixo. Jacob tremeu. Mais ninguém no bando se atrevia a falar. Sam estava de pé, não desgrudava os olhos do lobo ao seu lado.

_Não, você não faria. Então, o que? Vai querer que algum de nós o faça? Então você culparia algum de nós pra sempre? – _Seth estava certo, mas eu sabia que ele estava indo demais, eu podia sentir a dor de Jacob, eu sabia que isso não estava sendo nada fácil...

Jacob rosnou, pronto para atacar. Seth, meu pequeno Seth, um enorme lobo cor de areia ficou em pé. Eu não acreditei que ele poderia entrar numa briga com Jacob Black por causa de vampiros. Rosei, o cutuquei com meu focinho, já de pé também. Se Seth entrar numa briga, eu entro junto!

_Jacob! _– grande lobo interviu – _Seth, cale-se por um instante. _– meu maninho sentou, me olhando feio.

_Fica fora disso, Leah. _– o lobo líder murmurou pra mim. Me aconcheguei sob as patas, ignorando-o .

Tudo ficou silencioso, apenas a respiração de Jacob mais forte. Finalmente o pensamento que era Quil surgiu. Jacob se apressou em coloca-lo a par dos assuntos. Mandou que pegasse Jared no caminho, que iríamos atacar. Sam se enfezou.

_Venha diretamente para cá, Quil. Nós não decidimos nada ainda. _– era o chefão falando. Dessa vez ele me encarou. Virei a cara, apenas para ver que Quil já estava bem perto.

O chef- ops, Sam, voltou a falar com Jacob.

_Jacob, eu tenho que pensar no que é melhor para esse bando. Eu tenho que pensar no jeito que melhor protege todos vocês. Os tempos mudaram desde que nossos ancestrais fizeram aquele acordo. Eu... bem, eu honestamente não creio que os Cullen sejam um perigo para gente. E nós sabemos que eles não vão ficar aqui por muito mais tempo. Certamente, uma vez que eles tenham contado a história deles, eles vão sumir. Nossas vidas poderão voltar ao normal._

_Normal? _– Jacob seria um lobo velho muito ranzinza. Fato.

_Se nós os desafiarmos, Jacob, eles vão se defender. – _Sam mantinha sua voz controlada.

_Você está com medo? – _havia provocação e indignação no tom de Jacob. Eu encarei de um para o outro, e depois o resto do bando. Sam fechou os olhos antes de responder.

_Você está pronto para perder um irmão? Ou uma irmã? _– o Alfa olhou de relance para mim. Olhei para o chão. Me irritava, mais do que o fato de ainda estarmos parados - sem arrumar uma grande briga, a forma hesitante como Sam Uley encarava a minha existência no bando. Ele realmente duvidava do meu potencial... Rosnei, mas todos prestavam atenção em Jacob e o poderoso chefão.

Eu vi que o resto do bando concordava com Sam. Não que tivessem medo, eu acho que só queriam evitar a fadiga. O único que não queria lutar, por amor aos sanguessugas, era Seth. Eu queria lutar. E não me importaria se tivesse que matar a Bella... Seth me olhou carrancudo, assim como Quil e Embry, os defensores de Jacob oficiais. Ao que parece eles tinham medo que Jacob morresse junto de Bella. Duvidava. Dei de ombros, não gostava da Bella.

_Eu não estou com medo de morrer – _Jacob anunciou. Um arrepio coletivo passou pelo bando. Ninguém tinha medo de morrer, exatamente. O grande medo era perder alguém que se amava. Olhei para Seth.

_Eu sei disso, Jacob. Esta é a razão pela qual eu questiono a sua opinião. _– Eu entendia o ponto de Sam. Jacob estava movido pela vingança. Ele julgava ter perdido tudo que lhe era precioso (ridículo, uma sanguessuga). Não tinha medo de morrer... Por que já estava semi morto. Sim eu entendia. Ninguém prestava atenção em mim, ainda bem.

Jacob ficou de frente para Sam. Sam ficou de pé, os dois eram gigantes.

_Você pretende honrar o acordo dos nossos pais, ou não? _– os dentes do lobo marrom a mostra.

_Eu honro o meu bando. Faço o que é melhor para eles. _– Sam respondeu altivo. Todos os outros lobos ficaram de pé também. Paul parecia querer ficar próximo de Sam.

_Covarde. _– foi a única coisa que Jacob Black pensou antes de virar de costas e correr. Mesmo ele se afastando, a dor que oprimia seu peito ainda estava no ar. Era difícil até respirar.

Jacob Black estava voando pela floresta. Seus pensamentos fixos na casa de Billy. Quil começou uma cena, querendo ir atrás do primo. Sam tentava colocar ordem naquele puteiro.

_Sentem-se!_ – Sam ordenou. Então o murmurinho silenciou.

Acompanhei a mente de Jacob enquanto ele ainda era lobo. Mas ele voltou a forma humana rapidamente. Se eu não estava enganada, ele iria tirar satisfações com os Cullen.

Parecia faltar um pedaço dentro dele, e estava tão vivido isso em mim. Eu não conseguia compreender porque alguns sentimentos alheios eram tão fortes para mim. Será que todos sentiam dessa forma?

Tentei bloquear meus próprios pensamentos para acompanhar a reunião a minha volta. Sam ergueu a voz mais uma vez.

_Este bando não irá se manifestar. Todos sabem que a escolha foi da humana. Todos sabem os motivos que levam Jacob a querer esta guerra, mas eu acho injusto impor uma luta a todos vocês. Não irei colocar vocês em risco enquanto o nosso povo não estiver correndo perigo. – _Sam explicava.

_Mas e Jacob? – _Quil perguntou.

_Vamos dar tempo para ele se acalmar. – _respondeu.

_E se ele fizer alguma besteira? – _foi a vez de Seth falar.

_Nós teremos que pará-lo – _Sam falou, os olhos fixos na floresta.

Ninguém estava feliz com isso. Ninguém queria precisar impedir Jacob Black de vingar a dor que sentia no peito. Eu não queria ter que fazer isso. Jacob não era nada meu, mas dessa vez, eu estava ao lado dele. Eu sabia quanto era ruim perder quem amamos...

Sam havia começado a falar novamente.

_Permaneceremos de ronda, iremos nos dividir. Se Jake pretender alguma coisa, irá como lobo, então saberemos. _

Todos assentiram. Eu não concordava com isso. Queria avisar Jacob...

_Leah. _– era a voz do Alfa. Então eu entendi que ele havia escutado meus pensamentos. _– Você vai para casa. _

Olhei para ele meio aturdida. Eu não queria ir para casa. Se todos estariam de ronda, eu também queria estar. Sam suspirou, pesaroso.

_Tudo bem, você fica, mas eu te proíbo de ajudar Jacob Black. Não quero precisa parar dois lobos. _– ele falava gentilmente, mas era impossível não identificar o comando Alfa naquelas palavras. Tava aí outra coisa que me irritada, quando ele me tratava gentilmente demais, como se eu fosse quebrar... Dei as costas para ele, parando junto de Seth.

Sam dividiu o grupo. Jared finalmente apareceu. Então Sam e Paul e Quil foram para um lado, Collin, Brady e Jared para outro. Restando eu, Seth e Embry. Ficaríamos na fronteira, a parte mais próxima da estrada.

**~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: **Eu realmente não acho que Sam dividira o bando desta forma numa situação como essa, mas é tão frustante colocar a Leah como babá de lobos "nenéns"... auhauhaa! Então fiz um grupinho mais interessante pra ela :D

Bom, como eu disse, o próximo capítulo não será tão BD em outras palavras, nele começam as mudanças que construirão nossa narrativa (oh!)!

Obrigada por lerem!

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Eu mal podia acompanhar a conversa que se seguia a minha frente, eu mal ouvia os pensamentos chocados, espantados, do resto do bando. Eu não vi como Jacob saiu correndo pela floresta. Minha última lembrança foram os uivos, muitos uivos...._**  
**


	3. Não sabia que lobos podiam desmaiar

**Disclaimer:** Tudo de Twilight não é meu mesmo. Tem dona, e ela é má. Blackwater na veia ;D

* * *

**3. Não sabia que lobos podiam desmaiar**

Corremos, eu não me esforcei para ser mais rápida que eles, permaneci na mesma velocidade que Seth e Embry. Ninguém pensava, não ousava pensar. Embry estava com medo. Medo do amigo fazer alguma loucura. Seth sentia-se culpado, não queria ter falado do jeito que falou com Jacob, seu grande ídolo.

_Ei! –_protestei. Seth havia jogado terra nos meus olhos.

_Então pare de pensar em mim como um bebê chorão! – _ele reclamou. .

_Então pare de se comportar como um! – _resmunguei, mostrando a língua (através de dentes pontudos) para ele.

Seth ia reclamar, mas Embry nos interrompeu.

_Olhem, na estrada! Não é o Jake? _

Todos acompanhamos o olhar de Embry, e ali, entre os carros, atravessando a estrada que cortava a floresta, ia Jacob em sua moto.

_E agora? _– Seth se desesperou.

Embry chamava a atenção de Sam, eu não escutava o que eles estavam falando. Comecei a correr seguindo a moto, ele na estrada, eu pela floresta. Eu podia ser muito mais rápida do que aquela porcaria, mas eu entendi o propósito do lobo. Se ele fosse correndo, nós poderíamos para-lo, mas não podíamos pular no meio de carros com humanos para impedir Jacob de fazer sua loucura particular.

Ele olhou de relance para a floresta e me viu. Seu olhar se estreitou e ele rosnou. Imaginou que eu pretendia impedi-lo. Não era minha intenção.

Já ouvia os outros vindo. Todo o bando estava vindo. Mas não havia o que fazer. Não havia como pará-lo, mais um pouco e ele atravessaria a fronteira, e então, eu não poderia nem impedi-lo, nem ajuda-lo...

Sam chegou e estavamos no limite. Todo bando se reuniu na linha imaginária que separava o terreno dos lobos do terreno dos sanguessugas.

_Certo, nós não podemos passar daqui a não ser que a tregua seja quebrada. _– Sam parecia perdido, como se nem ele soubesse o que fazer agora.

Eu estava ficando enfurecida. Pelo visto Quil e Embry também. Seth rosnava nos meus calcanhares. Quil gritou em pensamento:

_O que nós vamos esperar? Que eles acabem com o Jacob?!!_

Sam rosnou. _Se entrarmos agora estaremos quebrando o pacto, começando uma guerra que eu não quero para nós. Jacob Black sabia que estava sozinho. _

A revolta era coletiva.

_Então você vai deixar eles matarem o Jake?? – _Seth estava chocado, nunca havia visto ele falando assim com alguém, nem comigo quando comia a parte dele do bolo de chocolate.

Sam arfava, rosnados baixos fugiam do seu peito. Ele não respondeu, virou de costas, encarando a fronteira. Paul e Jared permaneceram perto dele, enquanto o resto do grupo discutia indignado. Eu estava certa, Sam Uley, o grande Alfa, estava perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

Sam me olhou feio.

_Pára com isso, Leah! _– pelo jeito eu o estava irritando há algum tempo.

Eu ia responder, mas Embry chamou a atenção. Ele queria ultrapassar a barreira para encontrar o amigo. Sam ficou mais enfurecido ainda.

_Eu proibo vocês de se colocarem em risco para ajudar Jacob. Nós ajudaremos ele da forma que for possivel, sem colocar em risco a trégua e a segurança do bando. _

Era um comando alfa, inegavelmente. Sentei sob as patas, irritada. Eu queria poder fazer parte da ação, não era justo apenas Jacob poder dar cabo de sanseguessugas... O resto do bando me olhou horrorizado. Todo mundo estava mais preocupado com a saúde física e psicológica do coitadinho do Black...

Sam só olhou feio mais uma vez e os rosnados pararam. Seth desmontou ao meu lado. Todos escutavam, se houvesse uma luta, poderiamos ouvir.

~*~

Parecia uma eternidade o tempo que esperamos ali parados. Até que pudemos ouvi-lo. Nunca vi aqueles lobos tão aliviados ou felizes... No fundo, até eu me senti feliz e aliviada, apesar de o achar um egoísta, por querer tudo só pra ele, não queria que que Jacob morresse.

Mas então, todo o alivio que a volta dele trouxe começou a ser substituido pelo desespero que ele sentia...

Jacob estava horrorizado. Fiquei em silencio e aos poucos os outros também, apenas prestamos atenção nas imagens na cabeça dele. Eram doentias. Monstruosas até mesmo para aqueles monstros. A adorável adoradora de sanseguessugas estava deformada e morrendo. Eu vi e senti a dor do fedorento mais novo, o vampirão apaixonado... Aquilo era pavoroso. Eu entendi o desespero de Jacob. Doeu em mim. Deveria ser impossível assistir a quem amamos nos deixar... E era preferivel mesmo o abandono do que a morte, fazia uma diferença saber que, apesar de não nos amar, a pessoa ainda existia...

Seguia Seth e Embry, iamos de encontro a Jacob. Sam indicou o lugar onde ele nos esperava. Estávamos a 16km de La Push. Chegamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Então tudo era caos.

Eu desejei a morte àquela adoradora de sanguessugas algumas vezes, principalmente depois de descobrir que o fato deu ser uma anomalia era culpa dela, mas eu nunca havia imaginado a morte daquele jeito.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia em quem focar, olhei para os lados e o rosto desolado de Jacob chamou minha atenção.

A impressão que eu tinha era que Jacob estava se partindo ao meio de tanta dor... E eu não entendia como, ou porque, mas isto estava me incomodando. Eu não me importava com aquilo que a boboca Swan tinha, mas, sem tomar conhecimento de como, ou porque, me importava o que Jacob estava sentindo.

Eu não gostava de Jacob, mas não era como se eu o odiasse. Só passei a compartilhar sua dor nos ultimo tempos. Era bom não ser a única doida depressiva. Raramente nos falavamos de outra forma que não fosse aos rosnados. Mas, bem ou mal, ele também era parte do que eu era. Eu não desejava que ele estivesse triste. Ainda mais quando eu podia sentir com tanta perfeição o quanto doia nele. Porque eu estava sentindo isso também?

A voz de Sam se fez mais alta.

_Nós teremos que interferir. _

Eu não prestei atenção, mas a idéia geral da coisa invadia meus pensamentos. Era isso, uma luta. Nós lutariamos contra os Cullen para defender a nossa tribo daquela aberração que Bella estava gerando. Então todos estavam animados, discutindo. Olhei de relance para Seth, ele estava com os olhos estaticos, chocados.

_Seth..._ – eu chamei. Ele não me deu atenção. Fui para o lado dele. Ele me olhou feio e foi para junto de Jacob, a sombra de um lobo. Eu sabia porque ele agiu assim. Eu não me importava em acabar com os Cullens. Não me importava em lutar. Meu medo é que Seth se machucasse... O medo dele era diferente. Ele não queria lutar com os amigos... hunf!

Desviei os olhos de Seth para Jacob. Aquilo estava virando um imã, eu não conseguia parar de olha-lo, de perceber seu sofrimento... Mas então as vozes ficaram mais altas, prestei atenção na discussão do grupo.

_O acordo não cobre isso. – _pensamento de Quil.

_Isso põe todo mundo em perigo_ – Jared rosnou.

_Não é seguro_ – Embry murmurava.

_Não é certo!_ – Paul gritou.

_Preigoso..._ – a voz de Brady.

_Não é natural_ – Collin estava assombrado.

Eles estavam certos, aquilo não era natural, aquilo não era seguro... Eu queria abrir minha boca, dar minha opinião, afirmar que deveríamos sim, defender a nossa terra, a nossa família, mas uma coisa mais forte que a vontade de acabar com os vampiros tomou conta de mim.

Era impossível deixar de olhar Jacob. Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas uma faca atravessava meu peito. Era difícil respirar. A pior dor do mundo era imaginar ter que matar Bella.

Arregalei os olhos.

Eu queria sim matar Bella, mas... Era como matar a mim mesma.

Levantei assustada, com os olhos arregalados. O que era isso? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Procurei Jacob novamente, ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, Seth ao seu lado. Nos olhos dele eu vi o mesmo medo, desespero, angústia e raiva que, como reflexo, me atingiu.

Esse não era o melhor momento para uma bizarrice de emoções refletidas.

_NÓS NÃO PODEMOS PERMITIR_. – a voz de trovão de Sam Uley quebrou meus pensamentos.

_Não há tempo a perder!_ – Jared.

_Vai significar uma luta, uma ruim_ – Embry.

_Nós estamos prontos!_ – o entusiasmo de Paul me fez revirar.

_Nós vamos precisar a surpresa ao nosso lado_ – Sam já estava pensando na tática que usaria.

Collin e Brady estavam empolgados. Jared e Paul se colocavam como generais perto de Sam. Embry e Quil, lado a lado, trocavam olhares apreensivos, estavam preocupados com Jacob.

Olhei para Seth. Senti medo. Não queria que ele lutasse, mas nem nisso eu conseguia pensar com clareza. Os sentimentos fortes que emanavam de Jacob estavam nublando minha própria consciência...

Então uma voz rouca, sofrida, se fez mais alta que o resto.

_Vocês não podem fazer isso. Nós não podemos ataca-los, o acordo não foi quebrado._ – Jacob estava em pé, Seth o ladeando.

_Jacob, isso, essa coisa que está sendo gerada é um perigo para o nosso povo_ – Sam replicou, já sem a sua costumeira calma. – _Temos que elimina-lo antes que ele possa ser realmente um problema. Não tem como supor o que acontecerá quando ele nascer._

_Mas pra fazer isso você terá que machucar Bella! - _ Jacob berrou, um rosnado explodindo de seu peito.

_Faremos o que for preciso para proteger nossas famílias – _Sam baixou os olhos, seu tom pesaroso, não encarou o outro.

Então foi preciso que Quil, Embry e Seth se colocassem na frente de Jacob. A ira que o atravessou fez meu corpo tremer. Eu assistia a tudo de forma duplicada. Uma com os olhos, outra através dos sentimentos de Jacob Black que me invadiam. Eu queria atacar Sam Uley também.

_Pare Jacob!_ – Sam ordenou. O lobo se contorceu, como se as palavras do Alfa o prendessem, com aço derretido, ao chão. Ele ganiu.

_Nós faremos o que for preciso. E você lutará junto com o seu bando. Nós precisamos de você nessa luta. Chegou a hora do seu sangue falar mais alto que o seu coração. – _Suas palavras eram duras e cheias do poder Alfa. Fechei os olhos. Era insuportável assistir a tudo isso através dos sentimentos do lobo vencido.

Sam impunha a sua vontade. Impunha a decisão que entendia ser a melhor para nosso povo. Não havia como discordar dele. O sangue sempre falava mais alto do que o coração. Eu já tinha sentido na pele essa lei injusta.

Então todos os lobos já estavam se preparando para a batalha. Estava ficando dificil acompanhar o que acontecia a minha volta. Minha cabeça começava a latejar. As ondar de raiva de Jacob, o desespero de Jacob, a impotência de Jacob... Eu não queria sentir aquilo. Queria gritar para ele parar com isso. Então alguém me chamou.

_Leah. LEAH! _– eu não estava prestando atenção, eu não conseguia estar. Mas Sam me tirou do centro daquele furacão que era Jacob Black. – _Preciso de você junto aos mais novos. Você vai com Seth, Collin e Brady. Irão focar naquela pequena, e na mulher do médico. A loira vai ser a última, acredito que ficará o máximo possível perto da humana... _

_Humana, agora Bella é uma humana... Pensei que não matávamos humanos, Sam. – _Jacob interrompeu as intruções de Sam.

_O sacrifício de Bella é um preço pesado e todos nós iremos reconhecer isso. Vai contra tudo o que nós apoiamos, acabar com a vida de um humano. Fazer uma exceção a esse código é uma coisa nula. Nós todos estaremos de luto pelo que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite. _– Sam fez seu discurso. Jacob uivou. Eu fiquei tonta.

Todos prestavam atenção na confusão entre Sam e Jacob. Eu não conseguia mais ouvir direito, não conseguia prender minha atenção a nada. Eu ainda era uma antena, mas ao invés de captar os pensamentos do bando, eu captava os sentimentos do lobo avermelhado. Estava ficando cada vez mais dificil.

Eu não ouvia mais claramente. A tensão crescia. Sam ainda discutia com Jacob. Jared o apoiava. Seth veio ao socorro do amigo. Sam precisou usar do seu poder Alfa para faze-los calar.

_Sam, acho que Leah não está passando bem. _– foi Embry que chamou a atenção do líder para mim. Eu não tinha reparado que exteriorisava a confusão dentro de mim. Então todos os olhos viraram para o meu lado.

_Leah, o que foi? _– Sam parecia preocupado. Mais uma vez ele usava aquele tom semi-paternalista, culpado. Ele fingiu não ouvir isso.

_Eu estou bem. _– afirmei, tentando ser firme. Era o melhor que eu podia dizer. Ele vasculhou minha cabeça. Rosnei para ele. _– Eu estou bem. Continue com a sua guerrinha, não vou atrapalhar. _

Os outros lobos desviaram a atenção. Ele me encarou ainda por algum tempo, depois voltou a encarar o bando.

_Vamos. _

Era uma ordem. Ele foi na frente, os lobos andaram em formação atrás dele. Fiquei próxima ao meu grupo. Deixei me guiar. O sentimento de estar indo para o abatedouro. Olhei para o lado e Jacob era essa imagem.

Eu não queria pensar. Eu não queria mais sentir o que aquele lobo idiota sentia. Aquilo estava me deixando maluca. Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar. Os dois lobos mais novos ao meu lado estavam apreensivos, ansiosos pelo meu comportamento. O único alheio era Seth, eu sabia o porque. Ele estava tão destruído com a idéia de atacar os Cullen, quanto Jacob. Eu senti medo por meu irmão, foi o único sentimento que eu pude reconhecer como sendo genuinamente meu.

Não corríamos, andávamos num passo apressado, Jacob, Embry e Quil fechavam o grupo. A todo momento a pressão dos sentimentos de Jacob Black era forte, e então eu senti. Nenhum outro sentimento foi tão forte quanto o que veio em seguida. Eu soube o que ele faria antes dele decidir realmente.

_Não. – _correu até a frente de Sam.

Jacob? O que você fez? – Sam parecia chocado... Eu não saberia dizer, foi nesse momento que a tontura começou...

As árvores da floresta pareciam se mexer ao meu redor. As patas que me rodeavam, o vento se movimentava rapidamente. Eu mal podia acompanhar a conversa que se seguia a minha frente, eu mal ouvia os pensamentos chocados, espantados, do resto do bando. Eu não vi como Jacob saiu correndo pela floresta. Minha última lembrança foram os uivos, muitos uivos....

**~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: **Wow! Antes de mais nada eu preciso colocar isso pra fora: 1° REVIEW!!! uahuahuahuahauha uhul! A primeira review a gente nunca esquece! *suspiro* De verdade _Gabitcheen_, você fez meu mundo mais bonito ^^

Obrigada por ter achado a fic, por ter lido, e por dizer que continuará lendo! auhauahuahuha

Então continue lendo. Agora ela ficará longe meeesmo de BD. Acho que esse foi o último capítulo gêmeo.

Me fala o que está achando, essa é minha primeira fic e eu tô meio perdida... ;)

É isso, até o capítulo que vem *lalala*

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Era como uma sala vazia, com a janela aberta, em que o vento assoitava, uivando tristemente. Eu era essa sala._


	4. A rebelião dos lobos

**Disclaimer:** Se eu tivesse algum direito sobe as publicações da Meyer, não estaria procurando emprego.

**N/A:** Mais um, mais um, mais um! Esse eu pensei que não sairia... To feliz sozinha por ter conseguido escrever. Como prometido, muuuuito diferente de BD ;D

Aproveitem!

* * *

**4. A rebelião dos Lobos**

Estava gelado, muito gelado. O ar que entrava nos meus pulmões era gelado e isso era bom. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e então os cheiros vieram também. Cheiro de terra, de água, das árvores e mais distintamente, o cheiro dos lobos a minha volta. O mais fácil de reconhecer era o de Seth, sem abrir os olhos eu sabia que ele estava do meu lado. O outro cheiro que estava próximo, eu também conhecia... E isso fazia minhas entranhas contorcerem. Era Sam, com seu focinho praticamente colado ao meu.

Abri os olhos, piscando devagar. Como raios eu fui acabar no chão? Lobos não desmaiam, certo?

_Bom, parece que você acabou de provar o contrário, mana... _– era Seth, fazendo piada. O encarei, ele me ajudou a levantar. Olhei envolta. Todo o bando tava parado, me encarando.

_Perderam alguma coisa aqui? _– perguntei, azeda.

Todos deram as costas, apenas Seth e Sam continuaram me encarando.

_O que aconteceu, Leah? O que você está sentindo? _– a voz de Sam estava preocupada. Normalmente eu me irritaria muito com isso, mas a vontade de entender o que aconteceu foi maior do que minha vontade de ser estúpida com ele. Eu também não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Num momento estava envolvida por uma onda gigantesca de sentimentos, no momento seguinte era como se todo o chão tivesse sumido, eu estava num vácuo e caindo. Algo na minha cabeça latejava...

_Eu não sei... _– estava sendo sincera. Então as lembranças invadiram minha cabeça com uma porrada. _– Onde está o Jacob? O que aconteceu?_

Sam rosnou. Então todo o bando estava olhando pra gente novamente.

_Jacob decidiu que não pertence mais a esse grupo. Ele foi se juntar aos vampiros... – _ele explicou_. _Ouvir eles falando de Jacob dessa maneira me incomodou.

_Ele é um traidor! – _Paul atirou.

Seth rosnou para ele. Os dentes a mostra.

_Pare com isso Seth. – _era um comando Alfa pra cima do meu irmão.

Seth estava tremendo.

_Jake não é um traidor por defender amigos. Vocês que estão errados em querer ataca-los! Eles não nos deram motivos... Não temos direito de acabar com a vida deles! – _ ele rosnava. Se eu conhecia meu irmão, ele estava prestes a explodir.

_Amigos? – _foi Jared _– Então vampiros merecem mais consideração como amigos do que o próprio bando, Seth? Jacob nos traiu!_

_Vocês que estão traindo o Jake! Vocês sabem que ele morre pela Bella! _

_Então ele vai morrer pela coisa errada... – _Paul rosnou.

Foi muito rápido, Seth estava pulando no ar em direção a Paul num momento, e no momento seguinte estava caindo no chão. Sam interviu.

_Seth, eu o proíbo de atacar. – _ele comandou.

Era horrível ter que assistir meu irmãozinho naquela situação. Eu estava parada, com os olhos arregalados, fixos na cena. Era horrível ter que sentir a raiva que eles tinham de Jacob... Era horrível ver meu irmão subjugado. Um gosto amargo subia pela minha garganta. Tudo naquela cena estava errado, e eu não entendia o porque de me sentir assim. Seth se arrastou para o meu lado. O resto do bando continuou as especulações sobre o que fazer agora.

_Você está mesmo bem? – _perguntou. Olhei para ele desconfiada.

_Sim, eu estou. – _respondi seriamente. Na verdade eu estava meio oca. Não sabia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas me esforcei para esconder isso.

_Certo... – _ele olhou de relance para Sam, então continuou_ – Me desculpa Leah. – _ele ficou de pé, com energia. Seus pensamentos eram um borrão, mas irradiavam uma força selvagem – _Te amo mana, não esquece._ – ele gritou em pensamentos. Então saiu correndo, desesperado pela floresta.

Fiquei parada, de boca aberta. Foi um choque assistir isso. Demorou dois segundos pro bando ver aquilo e entender o que estava acontecendo. Seth estava seguindo Jacob. Seth também estava abandonando o bando...

Fiquei parada, atônita, olhando o lugar onde meu irmãozinho sumiu dentro da floresta. Era típico de Seth fazer uma coisa dessas: abandonar seu bando (que ele amava até 5 segundos atrás) e sua irmã para seguir Jacob numa coisa impensada.

Jacob... Pensar nele fazia o vazio aumentar. Onde antes estava toda a dor do lobo, agora era um gigantesco buraco vazio, e isso era ruim. Era como uma sala vazia, com a janela aberta, em que o vento açoitava, uivando tristemente. Eu era essa sala.

Um monte de dúvidas queriam explodir na minha cabeça, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de pensar muito sobre o que estava acontecendo... Não enquanto estivesse na forma de loba. Deixei a confusão da partida de Seth tomar conta.

Imaginei que a gritaria de pensamentos que se seguiu era semelhante a da partida de Jacob. Naquele momento eu tinha a felicidade de estar inconsciente, não foi o caso agora.

Paul queria buscar Seth pelos dentes. Collin e Brady uivavam desesperados. Eu não sabia que aqueles dois moloides gostavam tanto do bastardo do meu irmão. Olhei para Sam, ele parecia desolado. Isso me irritou. Algum tempo atrás eu seria a primeira a querer ajuda-lo. Hoje não. Eu não sentia preocupação por ele, apenas raiva. Estava com raiva que, por culpa dele Seth havia partido, Jacob havia partido...

Leah... – Sam resmungou, cansado – Já mandei você parar com isso... – rosnou.

Não sabia que você se importava tanto com o Black... – Paul se intrometeu na conversa e falou sarcástico.

Rosnei para ele. Odiava quando era Paul a pegar meus pensamentos. Mas eu não tinha o que responder, eu também não sabia disso. Sam me olhava desconfiado, mas Jared estava falando com ele. Todos estavam preocupados. Os planos de Sam foram frustrados, os três concordavam que não podiam mais atacar os Cullen hoje...

Quando realmente reparei que eram apenas os três lobos mais velhos a conversar, me interessei em saber o que se passava com os outros. Collin e Brady encolhidos num canto, Quill estava por perto. Embry estava mais junto as árvores, olhando para longe, eu não sabia ler os pensamentos dele, eram confusos, mas no fundo lembravam-me de Jacob...

Argh! Jacob, ele que morra com as sanguessugas! Explodi, pensando sozinha.

Devo ter pensado tão alto que todos me olharam. Quill se irritou.

_Era melhor que você explodisse, Leah..._ – não dei atenção a ele, tinha coisa demais na minha cabeça para me irritar com aquele lobo baixinho, mas ele queria extravasar a raiva. - _Ah, me esqueci, você num tem coração..._ – ele estava realmente fulo, para defender o amigo assim. – _Vai ver você quer que Seth também exploda..._ – ele rosnava. Certo, nesse ponto foi demais pra mim. Pulei contra Quill, meus dentes procurando o seu pescoço. Minha vantagem era a agilidade, mas Quill era mais forte. Com uma patada ele me afastou. Antes de tocar o chão, já me lançava para um novo ataque. Nem podia ouvir mais os outros lobos. Até que os dentes de Sam estavam me puxando para longe do baixinho pedófilo Ateara.

Sam me afastou de Quil, que era contido por Embry e Jared, uma confusão de rosnados e grunhidos.

_Lee-Lee, acalme-se!_ – os olhos do Alfa estavam vidrados nos meus, rosnei para ele e virei de costas assim q ele me largou. Idiota, já falei para não me chamar assim.

_Desculpa, Leah. Só fiquei preocupado..._ – ele balançava a cabeça, exasperado. Me incitou a caminhar para mais longe do grupo, o que não resolveria nada, todos ainda podiam ouvir os nossos pensamentos. Sam estava alheio a isso. - _Tudo que podia acontecer de errado está acontecendo hoje... _– murmurou, parecia cansado. Então seus olhos ficaram mais vivos ao me encarar. _- Não quero que você se machuque..._ – ele quase implorava por isso.

_Argh! Quem disse que eu iria me machucar?_ – aquilo estava passando dos limites. Havia tanta coisa na minha cabeça e agora Sam vinha com essa, eu não era propriedade dele para querer cuidar de mim assim...

_Não é isso, eu só quero evitar mais confronto dentro do bando... _– ele tentou se defender. – _Quil poderia ter te machucado..._ – e colocou tudo a perder com esse comentário. Ri, cheia de sarcasmo.

_Eu ia arrancar a cabeça do Quil-pedófilo..._ – a raiva me invadindo - _Sem cabeça seria difícil par o lobo mal comer a criancinha..._ – certo, até eu sabia que tinha pegado pesado, mas ele pediu...

Quil praticamente babava do outro lado, Jared e Embry não conseguiam mais impedir ele de vir pra cima de mim, quando eu já me preparava para ataca-lo no ar, Sam pulou na minha frente. A dentada que era pra mim, foi no pescoço de Sam. Eu odeio o Sam... Imbecil! Urrei, pulando pra cima de Quil. Sam se recuperou e berrou no mais forte comando Alfa que já senti.

_PAREM COM ISSO AGORA!_ – ele tremia. Quil arfava. Eu estava com os olhos vidrados. Quil ainda tentava me ofender...

_E você é uma solteirona amarga, vazia, mal amada... Vai morrer sozinha! Ah, você não vai morrer, vai viver pra sempre sozinha!_ – Quil espumava do outro lado da clareira.

_CALA A BOCA QUIL!_ – Sam estava fora de controle. Quil colocou o rabo no meio das pernas. Ri maldosamente.

O grande Alfa me encarou cheio de raiva, rancor... Eu não sabia ler o que se passava na cabeça dele.

_Eu acho melhor você ir para casa, avisar Sue que Seth foi com Jacob, descansar..._

_Há!_ – me exasperei – _Você tem que estar brincando..._ – a raiva por mais uma vez ser tratada de forma diferente dos outros, me dominou. – _Porque você não manda o Quil pra casa?_

_Porque eu não sou um filho da puta encrenqueiro!_ – ele jogou. Sam o ignorou.

_Porque Quil não desmaiou. Você sim, isso deve significar alguma coisa... Teremos que falar com o conselho...Isso não deveria acontecer..._ – ele balançava a cabeça, meio exasperado.

Eu me calei. Uma nova luz surgia nas minhas idéias, foi difícil abandonar o pensamento. Só balancei a cabeça. Sam continuo a falar. - _O bando não pode fazer muita coisa por agora, vou manter a patrulha por motivo de segurança... Só amanhã poderemos avaliar realmente o caso... _– Sam, ignorando os outros lobos, usava um tom quase paternal comigo. Ele me enjoava. Mas sair daquele meio era tudo o que eu queria agora.

_Certo, eu vou pra casa._ – falei, sem querer parecer desnecessariamente feliz por ir. Normalmente eu me irritaria por receber um tratamento diferenciado, mas hoje isso veio a calhar.

_Ok então... Embry!_ – Sam chamou – _Você irá acompanhar Leah até a saída da Floresta. Se houver algum perigo você dá o sinal..._

Eu bufei, mais uma vez ele queria acentuar o quanto me achava incompetente... Nem ir para casa sozinha eu tinha o direito?

_Não é isso Lee-Lee, é só porque você passou mal..._ – ele ia continuar falando, mas eu não quis ouvir. Ia ser difícil alguém ME acompanhar. Dei as costas para o bando, já indo em direção a minha casa. Corri.

Não demorou muito e eu sentia Embry atrás de mim. Eu podia correr mais que ele e deixa-lo para trás... Mas, mesmo se isso acontecesse, ele ainda compartilharia meus pensamentos. E o que eu queria de verdade, era minha cabeça vazia... Eu precisava muito poder pensar. Desacelerei, fui para trás de uma árvore e lá voltei a forma humana. Era sempre uma sorte carregar comigo um vestido gasto.

Nesse momento Embry me alcançava e levou um susto. Parou junto da árvore, sua grande cabeça peluda de lado, me olhando cheio de interrogação.

- Eu só preciso respirar um pouco sem ninguém na minha cabeça, está bem? – respondi, sem paciência, qualquer coisa eu sempre poderia usar a desculpa do desmaio. Pensando bem, a sensação que o antecedeu ainda estava dentro de mim... Será que eu desmaiaria de novo?

Ele se sentou, sem parar de me encarar. Foi fácil ignora-lo. Eu respirei fundo e senti aquela pressão no meu peito. Era uma coisa parecida com angustia. Eu não escutava mais os pensamento de Seth e Jacob. E esse silêncio deles me incomodava. Primeiro porque eu não sabia se meu irmão estava bem. E segundo, porque, não ouvir Jacob aumentava aquela coisa no peito... Mas porque?

E ainda tinham aqueles sentimentos... Meu coração doía, era uma mistura de medo, com preocupação e muita impotência... Eu não tinha motivos para me sentir assim, mas eu sabia que aquilo não era meu. Eu só não entendia porque motivo os sentimentos de Jacob começaram a ser tão parte de mim assim.

Me escorei numa árvore, Embry estava impaciente. Eu o ignorei. Ele deu as costas para mim, pensei que ia correr para Sam. Se fosse o caso, era melhor eu ir logo para casa... Ir para casa? Não tinha bem certeza se era isso que eu ia fazer.

- Você pode, afinal de contas, me falar o que tá pegando? – a voz rouca e baixa de Embry me surpreendeu. Ele estava parado na minha frente usando apenas uma bermuda jeans muito gasta. Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele. Então, todas as idéias confusas começaram a tomar forma.

Eu não queria ir pra casa.

- Você concorda com Sam? – perguntei de supetão. Ele me olhou de boca aberta, acho que não esperava por isso.

- Como assim? – ele coçava os cabelos. Seu rosto contorcido, tentando me entender. Olhei atentamente para Embry. Eu nunca fui o tipo de pessoa sensitiva, mas naquela hora eu senti que podia confiar nele.

- Você está disposto a lutar contra Jacob e Seth, se Sam mandar? – ele não me respondeu de imediato, abaixou a cabeça com a minha pergunta e se largou encostado na árvore, do meu lado. Ficamos um tempo em silencio. Isso não estava me incomodando, ao contrário, era bom. Eu estava precisando do silencio.

- Nunca pensei que te diria isso, Leah, - a voz dele quase me assustou - mas foi um alívio ter te acompanhado... Eu precisava disso. – fez um gesto e respirou fundo. – Ar, espaço, para poder pensar. – as palavras dele eram ecos dos meus pensamentos, sorri.

Eu imitei o gesto dele e fechei os olhos. Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Eu conhecia pouco de Embry Call, mas o suficiente pra saber que ele estava sofrendo com essa situação. Ele resolveu responder minha pergunta.

- Eu não sei se seria capaz de resistir ao comando Alfa... Mas eu não quero lutar contra Jacob e Seth. Eles são meus irmãos...

Eu não sabia de onde as palavras saiam, mas eu afirmei para Embry:

- Eu não vou lutar contra eles. Eu estou indo embora Embry.

Nunca vi dois olhos tão grandes quanto os dele. Talvez os meus estivessem grandes assim também. Eu mesma estava espantada, nem senti quando tomei essa decisão. Eu só sabia que não ficaria mais no bando de Sam Uley. O resto, o fato do meu peito arder e o medo por Seth, eu tentaria analisar depois...

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso Leah... – Embry ficou de pé em um pulo. Agora vinha a parte mais complicada.

- Pois é, eu vou. Pensei que você, como amigo de Jacob, estaria ao lado dele também... – respondi na defensiva, já de pé também.

- Não é esse o caso. O que Sam irá falar? Ele vai ficar puto...

- Olha a minha cara de medo do Sam... – respondi, fazendo careta.

Embry suspirou e abaixou os olhos, o que me surpreendeu, já estava esperando por uma briga.

- Olha só, se você pensa em me deter, é melhor ser mais rápido do que eu... – joguei pra ele, enquanto sentia aquela queimação tomar conta das minha costas... Eu não ia esperar muito para Embry ter tempo de avisar o outro bando. Então a queimação me dominou... A loba cinzenta explodiu o ultimo dos meus vestidos. Não olhei para Embry, comecei a correr.

Corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam, e isso não era pouco. Então uma grande alegria começou a me dominar. Eu estava me sentindo livre. Livre por finalmente estar fazendo o que queria... Embora eu não fizesse idéia do porque queria isso. Então, um pensamento tão satisfeito quando o meu gritou. _Espere por mim! _– era Embry.

Então ele havia decidido pela amizade...

_Entre os irmãos do bando de Sam, e Jake, acredito que ele precisa mais de nós agora_ – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Nós. A palavra no plural me mostrou o que eu não estava compreendendo. Eu, Leah Clearwater, estava indo ajudar Jacob Black a proteger sanguessugas...

_Eu realmente num sei o que te deu, Leah, mas foi bom ter dado._ – Embry estava rindo. – _Pode me esperar para corrermos juntos?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** E assim termina mais um cap! Êêêê!!!

Eu amei escrever esse aqui! Da mesma forma (sem querer influenciar) que eu espero que vocês amem ler ^^

E mais do que isso, eu espero que, quem estiver gostando, comente! Quero muito saber o que acharam ;D

O próximo não deve demorar tanto assim... Eu também quero saber o que vai acontecer *lalala*

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Isso tinha tudo para ser um pesadelo, pelo menos cheirava como um. Eu só não podia negar que eles não eram tão feios assim... – Deixa o sugador paranormal te ouvir pensando isso... _


	5. Como conquistar confiança?

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight fosse meu Leah seria a personagem principal e ficaria com o Jacob.

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora pra postar. Prometo que o próximo sairá mais rápido. Boa leitura!

* * *

**5. Como conquistar confiança?**

O ruído das oito patas batendo candenciadamente no chão úmido era o único som na floresta. Já era madrugada, por volta das 3 horas da manhã, de acordo com a lua. Estava me sentindo particularmente rápida, mas queria acompanhar o ritmo do lobo marrom.

_Não precisa humilhar... -_ Embry respondeu ao pensamento_ - Em todo caso, acho que não corremos mais o risco do Sam vir atrás da gente, né?_ – questionou.

Nós não ouviamos mais o bando do Sam, mas também não ouvíamos Seth e Jacob.

_Vai ver ele pensa que voltamos a forma humana... deve achar que estamos dormindo..._ – respondi, sem me preocupar muito com a possibilidade.

_Que estamos dormindo, Leah? Eu e você, juntos?_ – ele estava se divertindo.

_Claro. Ele deve ter certeza nesse momento que foi trocado pelo irmão..._ – uma piada ácida, só pra não perder o costume. Sabia que Embry não gostava que falassem sobre sua paternidade desconhecida.

_Nem isso pode acabar com meu bom humor hoje, Leah._ – ele realmente não parecia incomodado, ao contrário de quando eu fazia essas brincadeiras no outro bando.

_Isso tudo é a vontade de ver o Dr. Presas? _

Ele riu. Sim, eu não estava enganada, para ele era como estar indo a um parque... Balancei a cabeça indignada.

_Se você não gosta deles, porque está indo?_ – não havia acusação no pensamento, apenas uma simples curiosidade. Assim era Embry Call.

Eu fiquei um segundo em silencio. Meus pensamentos voaram pra Seth e no medo que eu sentia por ele. Eles ameaçaram ir até Sam, então mudaram de foco e Jacob brilhou na minha cabeça.

_Você vai me dizer que ama todos os vampiros..._ – grunhi, exalando sarcasmo.

_Não gosto de vampiros, mas tenho que admitir que os Cullen são decentes. Mas isso não é sobre eles, é sobre dar apoio ao Jacob, não é? _

Fiquei em silencio.

Normalmente eu não tinha controle sobre meus pensamentos. Foi assim que me transformei no pesadelo de La Push. Era irracional e instintivo, eu pensava as coisas, chafurdando na lama da minha vida, e todos sabiam. Então para compensar eu fazia o possível para que todos ficassem tão mal quanto eu. Foi assim que me transformei na megera de La Push. Nos últimos tempos ninguém queria fazer ronda comigo, mas, para meu consolo, Jacob também estava sendo evitado: os dois mal amados.

Mas, agora estava fácil simplesmente bloquear determinadas coisas da cabeça. Estava esperando o momento em que todos esses sentimentos e idéias explodissem, mas graças aos céus, todo o controle que faltou durante os últimos vezes, apareceu agora. Assim consegui que Embry não visse o quanto realmente estava me importando com Jacob Black.

Mais árvores iam passando, na minha cabeça o vento vazia eco. Embry estava pensando na mãe, o que ela diria quando ele não voltasse pra casa ao amanhecer. Eles moravam sozinhos e ela nunca gostou desses sumissos noturnos do filho. Embry estava preocupado com a segurança da mãe, mas principalmente com o que ela diria, ela ainda não sabia que ele era um lobo.

_Ela vai achar que você fugiu de casa pra casar com a irmã mais nova da Claire! – _ri. Ele grunhiu pra mim.

_Claro, e Sue, o que vai pensar quando nenhum dos filhos voltar?_ – a sua pergunta num era pra me irritar, era apenas uma preocupação com minha mãe também. Soltei um rosnado baixo, eu sabia o que iria acontecer.

_Sam vai até ela, vai falar o quanto somos lobos mal agradecidos, vai lamber a bunda dela e ela vai nos ameaçar com todas as pragas do mundo._ – encolhi os ombros. Era fato, Sue Clearwater amava Sam Uley.

Embry ficou quieto. Eu também, era melhor não precisar falar. Então o cheiro de sanguessuga invadiu meu nariz. Se alguém tinha duvidas da missão absurda na qual estávamos embarcando, aqui estava a prova final. Estávamos definitivamente no quintal dos vampiros.

Ouvi o som de patas leves. Dei uma risada latida, era Seth! Eu podia cheira-lo além daquela porcaria de vampiros. Parecia uma eternidade que estava longe de meu irmão.

As patas pararam e um uivo cortou o silencio. Embry me olhou, igualmente alarmado, o que estava acontecendo? Então mais patas vieram ao encontro de Seth, o dono dessas era maior, mais pesado. Meu coração apertou num espasmo exagerado. O cheiro dele era mais forte que o do meu irmão; uma mistura de carvalho com patchouli, cravo, terra, chuva e sal.

_Fique queito Seth. Eu conheço esses cheiros..._ – foi a primeira vez, desde a saída do bando de Sam, que a voz de Jacob estrondou na minha cabeça. Meu coração desacelerou, eu me senti aliviada. Embry não se conteve de felicidade e correu ao encontro deles, eu o segui. Agora o pensamento deles estava mais forte.

_É o Embry..._ – e no momento em que Jacob chegava a essa conclusão, passamos por uma árvore e vimos o contorno dos dois, parados, a beira da floresta.

Embry pulou na direção de Jacob, os dois rolaram no chão rindo. Fiquei parada onde estava. Seth abriu a boca, atônito, olhando para mim. Girei os olhos e abri os dentes para meu irmão.

_E aí, mano?_ – cumprimentei me sentando. Esperava uma reação tão calorosa quanto a que Embry tinha recebido. Mas Seth estava de boca aberta.

_Leah... O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – assombro dava o tom da sua pergunta.

_Oras, eu vim para o chá..._ – balancei a cabeça.

Nessa hora o respeitável novo Alpha estava de pé e seus pensamentos se voltavam para o fato de Embry estar ali. _O que você está fazendo aqui, cara?_

_Abandonei o Sam, vim pra ficar do seu lado._ – Embry só faltou abanar o rabo. Jacob ainda me ignorava.

_Você não devia ter feito isso, Sam vai querer me matar!_ – resmungou – _Já não bastava Seth..._

Meu irmão se meteu na conversa. _Admita, Jake, somos um bando agora!_ – ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

_Bom, se Sam vai querer te matar, por nós dois, isso não é nada quando ele souber quem veio também..._ – Embry riu alto, o som fez o ar tremer.

Foi só então que Jacob Black pareceu perceber que eu estava parada ali, alguns metros afastada. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu senti exatamente da mesma forma que mais cedo nesta noite. Seu coração bateu junto com o meu. Eu vi a surpresa e a indignação nos seus olhos.

_Leah?_ – seu pensamento era um sussurro.

_É um prazer te ver também, Black._ – respondi, tentando não ser afetada por sua pouca felicidade.

Ele demorou um pouquinho pra articular as palavras.

_Porquê__ você está aqui?_ – ele perguntou, segurando a descrença que sentia. Isso me irritou. Eu rosnei.

_Ah, porque minha vida estava monótona demais apenas como lobisomen, então eu quis ser uma lobisomen renegada... Só pra variar..._ – respondi balançando os ombros.

Embry explodiu numa risada. Ele estava se sentindo em casa já. Seth, porém, parecia preocupado também. Mas o pensamento mais negativo com a minha presença era de Jacob.

_Isso aqui não é brincadeira._ – ele respondeu ofendido – _Não sei o que você pretendia com isso, mas é melhor ir embora. _

Foi minha vez de me ofender. Então o Embry ele recebia com pulinhos e balançando o rabo, e eu ele enxotava?

Ele rosnou para meus pensamento. _Eu não estou enxotando você_. _É só que você não tem o que fazer aqui! Seu lugar é com o __Sam!_ – ele falou.

Certo, eu sempre me considerei inabalável. Depois que Sam me destruiu passei a acreditar que nada poderia ser pior que aquilo e então, tudo o que as pessoas me diziam deixou de me afetar. Até agora. O "seu lugar é com Sam!" me atingiu como uma flecha no peito.

Eu rosnei, eu estava ofendida. Ia dizer um monte de coisas sem educação para Jacob, mas foi a voz de Embry a única que falou.

_Cara, não fala assim, se não fosse a Leah talvez eu nem estivesse aqui..._

Jacob olhou de mim para ele, intrigado. _Como é?_

Embry se aproximou, parando do meu lado.

_É cara, foi ela que nos tirou de lá, foi ela que disse que vinha. Eu vim atrás. _E as breves cenas da gente na floresta passou pela cabeça dele. Jacob e Seth me olhavam intrigados. Foi meu irmão que falou primeiro.

_Não acredito que você veio porque quer nos ajudar... –_ apesar da desconfiança, ele parecia quase deslumbrado pela minha atitude.

_É, agora eu sou uma aberração __completa__._ – respondi, indiferente.

Jacob ficou calado um instante, então ouvimos algum sanguessuga por perto. Foi aí que ele voltou a realidade.

_Seth, você uivou, deve ter deixado todos preocupados... Vá você e o Embry explicar o que aconteceu._ – ele falou. Eu sabia que era sem querer, mas eu percebi a voz do Alpha.

Assim que não víamos mais seus rabos peludos, Jacob voltou a me encarar: seus pensamentos fizeram um filminho de cada uma das vezes em que insultei os vampiros, a Bella e ele. Sim, eu já fiz muito isso na minha vida como loba...

_Sim, você fez. O que me faz não entender porque está aqui. – _ falou, seu focinho próximo do meu. Certo, ele queria respostas. Eu sabia que ele iria querer. A resposta pra isso era simples, mas eu não tinha bem certeza se era fácil de ser dita...

_Se você quer mesmo ficar neste bando..._ – a palavra saiu com repulsa – _tem que ter um bom motivo, Leah._

Balancei a cabeça, concordando. Jacob estava certo em desconfiar. Eu realmente agia como megera, eu também duvidaria de mim... Essa situação significa muito para ele, para acabar correndo riscos. Mas eu estou aqui com boas intenções.

Deixei que ele visse isso na minha cabeça, ele pareceu surpreso.

_Olha, Jacob, eu realmente acho essa Bella uma maluca, um desperdício de espaço... Mas, você gosta dela, e taí outra coisa que eu não entendo, mas eu vou respeitar._ – falei num fôlego – _Você sabe como eu sempre odiei fazer parte do bando de Sam, então ficar aqui com vocês é uma ótima oportunidade para me livrar dele, de tudo aquilo..._ – falei, isso era verdade, embora eu soubesse que não era o motivo principal pela minha atitude – _E eu realmente achei injusto o que ele estava fazendo, entende, eu senti o que você sentiu..._ – essa era a verdade, embora eu jamais pudesse explicar como eu realmente senti. Encarei os olhos escuros do lobo.

Se antes ele estava surpreso, agora ele estava muito surpreso.

_Leah, você está falando a verdade. – _não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, que me irritou.

_Claro, porque eu estou quase matando a Sue de preocupação pra vir te contar mentiras... panaca. –_ girei os olhos. Ele riu.

_Agora sim você está agindo como a Leah que conheço!_ – e repetiu aquela risada de lobo. A risada foi acompanhada por mais duas que estavam de volta.

_Então está tudo bem? Agora somos um bando? – _era a animação de Seth. E a animação dele trouxe o velho Jacob de volta.

_É, um bando..._ – ele grunhiu - _Então é melhor dar umas voltas por aí, já que não dá pra saber o que o Sam pretende... _

A esse comentário, duas vozes se ergueram.

_Nós sabemos_ – disse Embry.

_Espera só até o Carlisle vir olhar a Leah_ – disse Seth.

A primeira novidade deixou Jacob eufórico. A segunda me deixou perplexa.

_Como é?_ – eu grunhi. Foi então que Jacob prestou atenção na segunda novidade também.

_Porque Carlisle virá olhar a Leah?_ – sua cara era um ponto de interrogação.

_Porque ela desmaiou_. – explicou Seth. Eu rosnei.

_Seu fedelho enxerido, você não tinha nada que colocar o sanguessuga nisso!_

_Oras Leah, ele é o único médico por aqui, eu diria que você está com sorte._ – ele respondeu

_Mas lobisomens não desmaiam..._ – falou Jacob, espantado.

_Mas a Leah desmaiou, cara. Quase o Sam teve um treco, você tinha acabado de ir e ela puft!_ – Embry fez o favor de narrar a história do jeito mais humilhante possível. Rosnei mais, ninguém me deu atenção.

_É, então é melhor mesmo ver o Carlisle, Leah. E não reclame, se não te mando de volta._ – Jacob falou. Eu mostrei a língua para eles, mas não tive atenção. O nosso novo líder estava indagando Embry sobre o Sam.

_Sam não fará mais nada hoje. Ele já tinha chegado a essa conclusão antes de sairmos de lá, isso com dois lobos a menos, agora sem quatro... Duvido que ele chegará aqui por perto. _– Embry explicou, cheio de confiança.

_Ele já deve saber que estamos com você, Jacob. Acho que ele vai reunir o conselho agora, para saber o que deve fazer. Eu diria que ele estava perdido_. – resolvi comentar.

_É, e agora com a Leah longe, ele vai endoidecer... _– Embry fez o que achou ser uma piada. Eu rosnei pra ele, Seth rosnou. Mas Jacob mandou que nos calássemos. O doutor Carlisle estava chegando. Por um momento eu tinha esquecido que estávamos entre vampiros, até sentir o cheiro de um deles tão proximo.

Isso tinha tudo para ser um pesadelo, pelo menos cheirava como um. Eu só não podia negar que, eles não eram tão feios assim... - reparei quando o doutor chegou perto o suficiente e a luz da lua destacou seu rosto.

_Deixa o sugador paranormal te ouvir pensando isso... _– Embry fez a piada. Não deu tempo de responder.

Jacob foi para trás de uma árvore e então voltou na forma humana e vestido, falando com o vampirão chefe.

- Jacob, vejo que mais lobos estão dispostos a nos ajudar, isso me deixa agradecido. – ele comentou, sorrindo de focinho para focinho. Eu torci o meu. Não estava ali por ele... Jacob coçou a nuca.

- É... Eles também não concordam com Sam. – explicou sem muito jeito. – Mas, parece que a Leah está precisando de você, Carlisle, se importa?... – apontou para mim. Claro, vamos jogar a Leah para os vampiros...

_Pára com isso, Leah, seja boazinha... – _Seth falou pra mim.

_Claro, porque não será você a ser examinado._.. – respondi mal humorada.

- Eu vim pra isso – o presas abriu um sorriso. Eu torci o focinho. Ele me encarou. – Leah, eu preciso que você volte a forma humana, para eu poder lhe examinar...

Ah claro, melhor ainda. Ficar na minha forma vulnerável para um vampiro chegar perto de mim. Parece um passeio no parque... Eu pretendia afundar a bunda na terra e empacar, mas Seth me empurrou.

_Fique em posição. Qualquer sinal e você ataca, Embry! Com o Seth não dá pra contar..._ – deixei minhas instruções antes de me afastar.

Era difícil me concentrar o suficiente com um vampiro a poucos passos, mas então eu consegui. Era um ser sobre duas pernas novamente. Rapidamente me enfiei no meu vestido e parei ao lado de Jacob.

- Como vai Leah? É bom te ver. – ele sorriu de novo. Me encolhi naquele sorriso. – Então vamos? – ele perguntou. Troquei um olhar exasperado com Jacob.

- Você não pode examina-la aqui? – ele perguntou por mim.

- Em casa seria mais confortável, eu teria maiores condições... – eu me encolhi. Jacob percebeu isso.

- Tudo bem – ele cortou o vampiro – É que eu não sei se a Leah se sentiria bem, você entende? – Jacob Black estava preocupado comigo? Eu olhei para ele, a sombrancelha erguida. Era minha vez de mostrar o quanto eu poderia ser forte e mudar.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou. – respondi. O assombro foi geral. Jacob arregalou os olhos e eu não vi os dois lobos atrás de mim, mas pude ouvi-los.

- Ótimo – o doutor presas respondeu – Por aqui... – e saiu na frente indicando o caminho. Olhei para Jacob. Ele assentiu para mim e passou na minha frente. Então ele também iria... Uma ponta de alivio passou por mim, logo em seguida a simpatia. Até que eu percebi, ele tinha motivos para ir também... Fechei a cara.

- Cuidem da fronteira – ele falou para os lobos.

Olhei para Seth, fiz meu melhor olhar assassino para ele e segui Jacob. Me senti como indo bater na porta do próprio capeta...

* * *

**N/A:** FATO. Eu AMO essa Leah! uhauahu

Quero agradecer a _Gabitcheen_ que comentou! Minha 2° review! \o/

E quero implorar para que todos aqueles que add a fic no alerta e tals, comentem tb! Eu fico feliz, conto pra minha mãe e escrevo mais rápido! uahuahuaa

To empolgada com a história. Já sei o que vai acontecer por pelo menos mais 5 capítulos! Só falta por no papel ^^

Obrigada a todos que leram!

beijo


	6. De Como lobos desmaiam e sentem demais

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight fosse meu, Jacob moraria na minha casa ;)

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora! O próximo será mais rápido. Boa leitura!

* * *

**6. De como lobos desmaiam e sentem demais**

Carlisle e Jacob iam na frente, eu estava alguns passos para trás, onde eu podia fingir que o cheiro não era tão ruim, enfiando o nariz dentro do vestido. Eles conversavam, mas eu mal registrava as palavras. Não precisava ouvir para saber que o lobo pedia informações sobre a anomalia que era a tal da Bella. Eu podia pegar no ar toda a preocupação vinda dele.

Um muxoxo escapou da minha boca. O doutor presas fez o favor de fingir que não ouviu, mas Jacob não.

- Algum problema, Leah? – obviamente ele estava irritado. Eu tinha concordado em não me opor ao esquema "I S2 Vampiros", mas eu não podia nem bestemiar sozinha?

- Nada. – pontuei. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Eu só acho isso desnecessário... – falei apontado pra mim – Não estou doente. – reclamei.

- Não estamos dizendo que você está Leah – foi o vampiro que respondeu – Mas, o que aconteceu com você não é comum entre a sua natureza... Por isso Seth está preocupado... Queremos apenas checar que você ficará bem... – e blábláblá. Eu não estava mais prestando atenção, apenas andava seguindo os dois.

Não é que eu não estivesse preocupada. Nem quando ainda podia morrer por qualquer coisa eu desmaiava! Eu só não queria descobrir ser uma aberração maior do que a própria Bella, por exemplo. Sabia que não estava doente, mas não podia negar que algo fora do normal - para os meus padrões, quero dizer - estava acontecendo.

O problema não era o desmaio, o problema era a intensidade de tudo que senti naquele momento antes do desmaio... A dor de Jacob foi tão vivida que me deixou perturbada o suficiente para vir atrás dele... É, vai ver Seth está certo, eu estou MUITO doente mesmo!

Quando chegamos a porta da casa o cheiro já era insuportável. Prendi a respiração e segui os dois. Preocupada como estava, analisando a minha própria merda, tinha esquecido que o destino final era a toca deles. E que toca! Poderia dizer que mesmo juntando a minha casa, a de Embry e a Jacob, elas ainda seriam menores que a casa dos Cullen.

Jacob entrou e o médico segurou a porta aberta para mim. Um silencio de morte pairava lá dentro. Então, como se a obviedade tivesse me abandonado momentaneamente na floresta, eu e toquei que o motivo por existirem dois bandos de lobos, estava ali dentro, depois daquela parede, e provavelmente morrendo. Entrei.

Precisei respirar. O cheiro era tão doce e ácido que meu nariz ardia.

Jacob já havia sumido, mas seu cheiro se destacava entre o dos vampiros. O vampiro-sabe-tudo me guiou despretensiosamente por uma sala escura. Ok, entrar numa sala escura atrás de um vampiro, quase parecia uma festa! Como era bom ser loba! Meus olhos se ajustaram na pouca luz e eu me assustei. No centro da sala havia uma imensa e linda cama, e no centro dela havia a coisa mais esquisita que eu já vi!

Certo, se é mesmo verdade que Deus não mata, mas castiga, o castigo de Bella Swan chegou! Eu não estava perto o suficiente pra reparar muito, mas se não fosse seu coração batendo descompassado, eu diria que ela estava morta. Causa da morte: engolir uma imensa bola de aço ou algo tão ruim quanto... Sei lá. O estomago dela estava deformado. Ela nunca foi forte, sempre pareceu ser fácil demais de quebrar, mas agora, deitada ali no meio daquela enorme cama, parecia menor ainda e o que se destacava era uma barriga gigante e feia.

O susto por ela foi tão grande que só depois eu vi o quadro completo: Jacob, o cão vira-lata, estava ajoelhado nos pés da cama. Na cabeceira à esquerda estava o leitor de mentes, pior do que eu me lembrava, sua cara era uma mascara feia. À direita estava aquela Barbie das trevas. No fundo o Sr. Músculos venenosos e a outra, aquela que eu nunca tinha reparado muito bem, a que se comportava como matrona dos esquisitos...

O que se diz quando entra na casa dos seus inimigos naturais? "Bom dia, como estão?" não me parecia a melhor opção... Algum deles, não sabia dizer qual, fungou.

- Leah? – olhei, o loirão estava no alto de uma escada já. Desviei os olhos dos outros que pareceram nem me notar e fui atrás dele. Estávamos subindo uma escada quando ouvi uma voz baixa e afiada.

- Agora Carlisle virou veterinário também? – e então uma pancada seca e uma risada latida. Carlisle olhou para mim, pedindo desculpas por isso. Não me irritei, por incrível que pareça. Se não estava enganada, Jacob jogou algo na loira anêmica, e acertou.

A casa estava toda escura. Obviamente eles não precisavam de luz, o que era uma pena. Contrariando meu bom senso, eu queria olhar um pouco para aqueles quadros espalhados no corredor. Apesar de não ser o momento, eu estava interessada.

- Quando esses contratempos terminarem, você pode vir nos visitar e então eu posso lhe contar a história de cada um deles – o vampiro falou. Quase dei um pulo.

- Pensava que só um de vocês podia ler mentes... – ele esboçou uma risada: horripilante.

Não sei ler mentes, mas sei ler expressões. – ele estava sorrindo... Deveria ser proibido essas aberrações da natureza darem sorrisos brilhantes e desconcertantes. Abriu uma porta e me convidou a entrar.

Respirei fundo, tentando guardar um pouco mais do ar que vinha da janela - lá dentro o cheiro provavelmente ficaria pior. Entramos, ele foi até um cabideiro e vestiu um jaleco branco. O lugar, para todos os efeitos, era um escritório. Tinha uma estante enorme, cheia de livros, uma mesa que deveria ser linda, difícil dizer, uma poltrona de couro...

- Sente-se – ele comandou. Acendeu uma luz lateral. Me senti um pouco menos oprimida. Ele pegou um daqueles instrumentos médicos horríveis e veio pra perto de mim. Olhei ao redor, aliviada por não ter uma maca.

- Agora me conte, Leah, o que você sentiu? – aquela voz macia falava muito próxima do meu ouvido. Ele estava encostando aquela coisa metálica nas minhas costas. Todos os meus pelos estavam arrepiados.

- Arr... – era difícil pensar, meus instintos queriam arrancar a cabeça dele – Eu não sei... – Minhas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Ele percebeu o efeito que causava e se afastou.

- Desculpe, sempre esqueço que não é tão fácil assim para os mais novos... – e riu. Ele riu! Continuei parada olhando pra cara de mármore dele. – Bom, seus sinais vitais estão um pouco alterados, digo, levando em consideração as medições que já fiz com Jacob... – ele falava e anotava coisas em um papel. Meus olhos deviam estar muito arregalados, o que isso significava?

- Certo, então eu to mais anormal que o normal? – uma nota de histeria. Carlisle sorriu. É, pra ele devia ser muito engraçado mesmo...

- Calma Leah... sem muitos recursos o que eu posso dizer é que seu coração sofreu um pico muito alto de batimentos... Alto até mesmo para os lobos. Agora ele está desacelerando, voltando ao ritmo normal... Mas eu acredito que o desmaio foi proveniente disso... – ele falava o tempo todo anotando no pedaço de papel. Me sentia como uma cobaia.

- Bom, então Seth já pode ficar sossegado... – resmunguei – Meu coração já está normal, eu não vou morrer... Então, obrigada... – eu murmurei o final, já de pé, querendo fugir.

- Ah, Leah – e aqui ele se levantou também – Bem, eu ainda acho importante descobrir porque aconteceu isso... Entenda, não é uma reação natural... – ele falou, indicando a cadeira para que eu sentasse novamente. – Precisamos entender o processo para garantir que tudo fique bem... – eu revirei os olhos. Não queria entender nada, ainda mais com um vampiro. Eu queria ir embora, mas me sentei novamente. Ele continuou falando – Por isso é importante que você me diga tudo o que sentiu naquele momento... – ele usou um tom semi paternalista, que, se ele não fosse um vampiro, eu teria acreditado que desejava meu bem...

Fiquei em silencio. Eu não sabia o que falar. A situação já era bizarra o suficiente só por estar naquela casa conversando com ele. Mas agora ele queria saber "tudo que eu senti". Eu não tinha coragem nem de repetir para mim mesma tudo que eu senti... Imagina compartilhar com um sugador de sangue! Já era horrível saber que o corpo que eu julgava a prova de balas, ter se mostrado mais falível do que eu previ. Saber então, que tudo isso poderia estar ligado aquela confusão...

Uma batida seca na porta.

- Jasper... – eu só tive tempo de virar a cabeça, então aquele vampiro loiro, o mais doente de todos, estava parado ao lado da mesa. Certo, o que era aquilo? Esse era o momento em que eles me atacariam?

- Carlisle. – ele cumprimentou, franzindo o nariz discretamente – Edward disse que você estava precisando de mim... – falou, me olhando de soslaio.

- Sim. O que você pode sentir? – o que era isso? Ele tinha chamado o vampiro esquisitão pra sondar meus sentimentos? Eu estava chocada. Fiz menção de arrastar a cadeira para me levantar quando a voz do esquisito encheu a sala novamente.

- Isso é muito curioso. – a palavra me fez encara-lo pela primeira vez. Ele me estudava como um animal exótico também. – Eu nunca vi tantos sentimentos juntos... – e aqui ele já estava mantendo a conversa apenas com o chefe tribal dele. Isso, ignorem a lobisomen. – São muito intensos, mais do que uma pessoa normal sente, mesmo o que já percebi dos sentimentos do outro lobo, com raiva até... É como se ela estivesse carregando as sensações de duas pessoas... – o loiro completou, os braços cruzados.

Eu estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça dele, mas meu queixo caiu. Percebi que tinha ficado de pé durante o discurso do vampiro sensitivo. O doutor presas e ele me olhavam agora. Não fiz força para recuperar a fala, eu não tinha o que falar, e certamente não falaria com eles. Eu estava chocada. Não esperava que esse vampiro compreendesse o que eu tinha sentido. Não esperava que mais alguém pudesse fazer idéia disso.

- Bom, isso explica o porque do pique cardíaco. – o loiro mais velho resolveu parar de me encarar e voltou a escrever no papel.

O vampiro com cara de doente simplesmente saiu da sala e eu continuei parada. Que merda era essa que estava acontecendo? Minha cabeça girava. A forma como eles falavam daquela enorme doidera que me aconteceu... Era tão casual, tão simples, tão justificativa... Mas isso não explicava nada! Não justificava nada! Isso só deixava claro uma grande anomalia no seu sistema.

- Quer se sentar, Leah? – a voz semi paternalista do vampirão. Eu estava um pouco grudada no chão. Minhas mãos tremiam mais do que quando cheguei ali. – Se acalme para que possamos conversar. – era fácil pra ele falar...

Me aproximei da mesa dele novamente, mas não sentei. Agora eu tinha certeza que foi uma idéia péssima ter feito o que Seth pediu. Abri a boca, para falar algumas ameaças, mas ele me cortou.

- Um nível alto de estresse é a causa mais comum do infarto entre os humanos. Pelo que pude constatar você sofreu uma carga muito grande de estresse, até mesmo para o corpo dos lobos. A reação que isso teve em você foi o desmaio.

- Isso eu já tinha entendido... – respondi mal educada. Não estava com paciência pra ser legal com vampiros, não estava gostando daquilo.

- Acredito que sim. – ele respondeu, ainda com aquele sorriso na cara. Vampiro idiota – Sem maiores exames eu não posso dizer se houveram outros efeitos ou danos... Mas, você me parece bem – ele acrescentou quando arreganhei os dentes.

Eu me sentia bem. Quer dizer, antes de entrar nessa casa eu estava melhor. Antes do vampirão sensitivo aparecer eu estava melhor ainda. Eu não tinha gostado nem um pouco deles saberem disso. Eu não pretendi contar nem para o Seth!

- Eu só não sou capaz de explicar o processo que te levou ao pico de estresse. – ele me matava com essa mania de semi adivinhar o que eu estava pensando. Falou tudo isso e no fim cruzou os dedos.

Bom, se ele e aquela outra criatura das trevas não sabiam, considerando que eles tem mania de saber tudo sempre, como eu, Leah Clearwater, uma simples lobisomem, poderia saber? Nessa altura eu já estava escarlate de raiva, mas surpresa com minha capacidade de não explodir. O vampiro deve ter chegado a essa mesma conclusão. Ele me olhava de um jeito curioso.

- Agora que você sabe que eu só vou semi morrer se compartilhar sentimentos alheios, eu tenho alta? – perguntei, sem conseguir esconder o sarcasmo, já que ele não falava nada.

- Sim, você pode ir Leah. Só tome cuidado. E qualquer outra coisa diferente que sentir, não exite em me procurar. Eu vou pesquisar sobre isso... – ele foi falando e levantando pra abrir a porta pra mim.

Eu sai do "consultório" sem responder a ele, e nem agradecer. Ele não me acompanhou.Só quando já estava no meio da escada que percebi que isso era falta de educação... Mesmo ele sendo vampiro e não digno da minha confiança, Sue havia me dado educação.

Foi no final da escada que me lembrei do fato de estar numa casa cheia de seres com super audição. Provavelmente nossa conversinha no andar de cima não passou despercebida... Ow merda! Jacob estava entre eles!

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida, uma merda de reação involuntária. Jacob não podia ter ouvido aquilo. Preferia ver todos os mortos vivos daquela casa comentando do que o meu bando.

Cheguei na sala e a cena era quase a mesma, a diferença que aquela baixinha estava no lugar do vampirão masoquista e que Jacob, meu novo Alfa não estava ali. Não soube o que sentir sobre isso.

Passei por eles sem olhar, andei como um jato para a porta, atrás de ar fresco. Mas na varanda não foi ar fresco que encontrei. O tal de Edward estava debruçado nas grades, com uma cara de horror.

Então os pensamentos de Jacob, quando voltou da primeira visita a eles, fizeram sentido.

- Que bom que as coisas fazem sentido pra alguém. – a voz dele, lembrava veludo, mas estava carregada de dor. Me assustei, tinha esquecido que era ele que lia mentes.

- Desculpa, não queria assustar. – ele estava se desculpando com um lobisomen? Ele estava mesmo ficando louco.

- Acho que estou... – ele murmurou. Eu fiquei sem reação. Não sabia o que dizer pra ele, na verdade não sabia se devia... Minha cabeça dava voltas com tudo que tinha ouvido na sala do vampiro médico, e eu queria saber se Jacob ouvira.

- Não, ele não ouviu. Saiu antes do Jasper subir. – ele respondeu ao meu pensamento, novamente, e dessa vez parecia irritado. Mais uma vez ele me surpreendeu, e foi a primeira vez que apreciei a capacidade dele de ler mentes, eu jamais teria perguntado isso.

- Disponha... – ele murmurou, e mesmo naquela sombra de vampiro que ele era, tinha uma certa elegância na resposta. Foi então que eu percebi o que tudo aquilo significava. Eles estavam com um puta problema na "família" deles, e mesmo assim, arrumaram um tempo para me "ajudar". Por mais que eu num tenha gostado da me consultar, o médico fez isso com boa vontade... Eu não entendi o porque.

- Bom, essa era nossa forma de agradecer pelo que vocês fizeram. – ele respondeu ao meu pensamento de novo. Eu não tinha pensado no quanto era importante isso para eles. Se Jacob não tivesse se rebelado, eles estariam numa batalha mortal agora com o bando de La Push...

- É, não seria fácil... – ele resmungou. – Por isso que Carlisle quis lhe ajudar. Uma forma de tentar retribuir. Ele ficou interessado no que aconteceu, quer pesquisar... – ele começou a falar, como para fugir dos pensamentos do que seria uma guerra.

- Bom... boa sorte pra ele – foi a primeira vez que usei palavras para responder – Eu não estou interessada. – respondi, já passando pelo vampiro, em direção a saída.

- Eu sei que não, por isso não contei o que vi na sua cabeça... – ele respondeu. Eu estaquei no meio de um passo. Virei pra ele, mas ele já tinha entrado na casa novamente. Lógico que ele tinha visto tudo na minha cabeça. Era por isso que eu odiava vampiros.

* * *

**N/A:** Wow! Mais um cap! Esse foi suado. Um cap pequeno pro meu gosto, mas necessário. Um cap chato pro meu gosto, mas necessário. Um cap semi morto, mas necessário! uahauhauha Booom, pra qm num tinha entendido o pq da Leah ter desmaiado, aqui eu comecei a explicar. Espero que esteja claro, mas, como Carlisle sugeriu, o buraco é mais embaixo!

Bom, como todas podem notas, a minha deficiencia é GRITANTE ao tentar escrever falas para os vampiros... Meu maior medo foi escrever o Jasper... =/ Num ficou legal... tsc. Maaas, como a fic é toda de coração wolfpack, se a Leah sair no minimo coerente, eu to feliz! uahuhaa.

Agora eu vou pro meu momento "autora carente"... uhauhaa Ownn! Eu to tão feliz! Tive mais reviews! Mais gente add! Ownn! Agora, até meus amigos (q não suportam Twilight ¬¬) sabem qtas pessoas já leram a fic! uahauhauhauha Muito, muito obrigada meeeesmo! Obrigada a _Isa Clearwater_, e a _Oráculo _(eu sou sua fã *.*). Continuem lendo, meninas!

até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
